Secrets Untold
by TheBoyOnSpinnersEnd
Summary: Albus Potter is keeping a secret... He didn't want his cousin to touch him and certainly didn't want to like it. Slash! Cousincest! ASP/LW next gen fic.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, if I did things would have been so much different, and a lot worse!:L

A/N: This was inspired by Flayu's work on DA, it's quite amazing and also Ketamine who started my love for the pairing in A Winter Amid the Ice. I think it's going to stay a one-shot, but I could go further I'm not quite sure.

"A man who has a why to live can bear almost any how."-Friedrich Neitzsche

Albus Severus felt the little hairs on the back of his neck rise. He was being watched. Again. He slowly rose his green, green eyes, in which he carried his grandmothers legacy, and met the deep pools of blue which belonged to his cousin Louis. They were at the Burrow, they all were, it was Grandma Molly's birthday and the whole family had gathered at the Burrow for the celebration. As usual the house had too many people, as each of Molly and Arthur's children attended, along with their own family's and guests. As usual Louis was watching Albus. Al was so worried, if Louis kept this up their secret would be out, and that couldn't happen. _They_ wouldn't understand...no one would.

Louis Weasley was everything Al wanted to be, he was Head Boy; just like Uncle Bill, Quidditch Captain; like Uncle Charlie and Albus's dad, he popular with everyone, helpful, kind and one of the most handsome boys that most of the Hogwarts's population of girls had ever seen. And he wanted Al. It was one of the most tightly kept secrets that Albus had ever kept. He couldn't bear to imagine what his father would think if anyone found out, the shame he was bound to feel, hurt Al to even think about. Harry Potter was Al's hero, along with the rest of the Wizarding world, but for him it was different. His dad was a hero because he fixed broken bones (and hearts, in James's case) he made Al's mother laugh easier than anyone else, especially when she was having '_one of those_ _days_' , he wiped tears, and flew like a bird, he would make pancakes for breakfast, dinner and tea if he thought he could get away with it . His dad was a hero, but for all the right reasons. Albus Severus Potter didn't know what he'd do if his father found out about _that._

*** It had only happened a few moths ago. It was Al's birthday, and three days before the younger Weasley children were due to go back to Hogwarts, Al for his second year. The Weasley/Potter family were all to be celebrating Albus's twelfth birthday at the Burrow, much like they were doing today for Grandma, and the whole family was to be there. It had been a great day, Albus had gotten many presents and played many games with all of his cousins, Scorpius was even there for a little while! However, while the whole lot of the Weasley cousins played out in the vast, unkempt garden, while all of the 's and one Miss Weasley by birth, were in the kitchen gossiping and cleaning, and setting out dessert, while telling noteworthy stories of their week to each other, and all of the men were in the parlor upstairs chatting about Quidditch, and work and their wives, Albus and Louis were in the most upper room of the old rickety house, that all of their parents called home, doing things, in Albus's opinion, they should in no way be doing.

Albus had retired to his Uncle Ron's old room to sulk. Scorpius had only been allowed to stay until the cake was cut and Happy Birthday had been sang, and that time had come far too quickly in Albus's opinion. Scorpius was his best friend for life after all, and Al felt this reason alone should have been enough to allow Scorpius to stay just that little bit longer. He was, however proven wrong. Albus Severus and Scorpius Malfoy had become best friends for life when they first bordered the Hogwarts Express one year ago. After Al's father saying that he would be proud of him no matter what house he was placed in, Al felt that much more releaved and assumed that since Uncle Ron had always said that he would disinherit him if he made Slytherin, and his father had said he was wrong, that Uncle Ron might be wrong about Scorpius Malfoy too. So when Scorpius sat down across from him in the train compartment, Al did not object and decided that he quite liked this boy and thought that he wouldn't mind being in Slytherin, after all, if it meant being with Scorpius. This fate came through a few hours later when Albus Severus Potter had the hat placed on his head and was promptly sorted into the Snake House. That had been over a year ago, and since then Albus and Scorpius had established that they were in fact best friends for life and never took advantage of that fact, as friends like that couldn't be made that easily. This was why Albus felt especially cheated on his birthday as how could a proper birthday be completed without one's best friend around. It was while Albus was quitely sniffling in the horribly orange room that a knock came at the door. Albus wiped the tears from his face and shouted to the intruder to promptly go away. His request however, like everything else that day, was denied.

"Albus, it's me. I just want to make sure you're okay, kiddo." The reassuring and gentle voice of Louis Weasley slithered into the room. Louis had always had that effect on him. To make him feel better with a simple reassuring word or touch. In Al's mind Louis had a magic all of his own. Al sniffled once more and turned to face his, not altogether unwanted disturbance.

" Ok. You can come in, but only you Louis, no one else." Al replied in a nasal voice due to the earlier upset. If Albus had been looking more intently then he would have noticed the smile of pure happiness at his words of only wanting Louis with him, he would have noticed, but maybe not recognised the look of want that flashed in in cousins eyes.

"Of course Alby, it's just me." Louis spoke in a loving tone that Albus always assoicated with him.

Louis stepped over the threshold with a grace that Al had only seen his Aunt Fleur and Draco Malfoy possess. He admired the glow of Louis hair from the light that streamed in from the window above him. _All_ of Louis seamed to glow, he looked like and angel in the sun light, his pale features aglow and the smile he wore when looked right at Al. Albus always felt special that he had a smile just for him. He and Louis had always had a bond that no one else could match. Sure Rose was one of his best friends and cousins, as she understood him best. If Al was like his father then Rose was his Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione rolled into one. Louis however, had always been Al's favourite, it had just always been that way. Everyone loved and adored Louis, he was the prodigal Weasley, but on one could compare to Al for him. He slid down on the bed next to Albus and placed a soothing hand on his little cousins back.

"Why are you upset, Cherie? It is your birthday, you should be happy."

Al turned to face his cousin and was surprised to find Louis so close. He however didn't move back he just placed his head on his older cousins shoulder, finding comfort in resting there.

" I just wanted Scor to be able to stay a little longer. It's my birthday and he's my best friend, he should be allowed to stay longer that two hours. It's just so unfair. And even though he's my best friend for life Uncle Ron still seemed mean to him." Albus sniffled a little bit more in rememberance of his Uncle's very off behavior to a boy he had never even met. Louis was glad that Albus's face was into his shoulder as he wasn't sure he would be able to explain why a look of jealousy crossed his face at the mention of Scorpius Malfoy. He was the blonde boy that was getting in the way of him and his Cherie, he was taking his green eyed angel away from him. He _hated_ the Malfoy boy.

"Well, maybe that was long enough. You have all your family here Al. And you always have me, you don't need _him_ here."

Albus looked up at these words. They were unexpected and hurt him, more than he cared to admit. Louis had always been on his side and if Louis didn't side with him then no one would. Albus felt the treacherous tears begin to flow once again and he knew he was getting Louis shirt all wet. Right now however he just didn't care. Louis had evidently felt the tears soaking through his shirt and he reached for Albus's face. He brought up both of his hands and cradled Al's face in them both. The deep pools of blue clashed with the avada green and Louis leaned in. He tentatively pressed against Al's innocent, pink bow-like lips, and Louis, expecting the aching in his chest that was filled with so much want and need for so long, to disapparate, was surprised when the aching grew more prominent, and the need in his gut and his groin seemed to be a flame he had no way of extingushing until he had all of Al. Albus felt the kiss being deepened but was still in too much shock to do anything else but let Louis take control of his mouth. He felt himself being turned until he lying flat on his back on the bed, with Louis in between his parted legs. Albus felt his cousins tongue lick it's way along his and slowly enter his mouth, trying to elict a responce. When he cautiously responded in turn Louis moaned and rutted his hips against Al's. The kiss was clumsy and inexperienced from Al's side, but this delighted Louis with a sick sense of acompishment that no one had been with his love in this way before. He was Albus's very first kiss. Louis couldn't help but moan at that thought.

Albus was slowly becoming overwhemled with new sensations in his groin and confusion. Louis was his cousin, he was his very _male_ cousin from the feel of what was being pressed up against Al, and he just didn't know how to feel about it. Albus opened his eyes only to be met with Louis staring back at him. Albus pulled back from Louis with some difficulty.

" Louis, I _really_ don't think we should be doing this. Louis... Lou, please listen to me."

It seemed that Louis was too far gone to hear the pleas of his little cousin and continued his trek down Albus's body until his face was level with Al's groin. Louis slowly unbuttoned Al's muggle jeans and pulled them down his body along with his under- ware. Louis had a thought that he had never seen something so beautiful, as his Albus laid out before him like this. He slowly placed his hand on Al's member and made him as hard as he could without bringing Al to the brink, and lowered his mouth down on his favourite cousin. Albus all the while had tears in his eyes and was trying to figure out how this had happened. This was so new to anything he and Louis had ever done before and he wasn't sure where it had come from. Had he done something to make Louis do this? Did Louis expect him to do it back? What Louis was doing was starting to feel really good, almost too good and before Albus knew it he was shooting white sticky stuff right into his cousins mouth. The way Louis swallowed it made Al think that he had done this before. He wasn't sure how he felt about someone else doing this with his Louis. Albus noted that Louis had been touching himself while he was doing _that_ to Al and that he had ejected the white stuff onto the bedsheets as soon as Albus did. Al wasn't quite sure where to look and so he settled for the ceiling. Louis crawled up Al's body until he was level with Albus's face and placed a hand on his cheek.

"Albus, please look at me. Please. I couldn't bear it if you didn't look at me."

Al slowly turned his face to look at his older cousin and was afraid in what he'd find there. Would everything be different now? Would Louis want to do this all the time?

" Why did you do that, Louis?" Al asked in a broken voice. " What was all that about?"

" It was a form of love, Albus. I was showing you how much I love you." Louis was staring into his eyes again with the look that Albus always associated with him, but now somehow it looked different, gritter, less clean. " I love you so much Alby. I just wanted to show you how."

"But we're cousins Louis! You're a boy, I 'm a boy! I'm pretty sure that's not allowed, especially since we're family." Albus's eye's were tearing up again. Nothing seemed the same. He thought of all the times he was with his cousin and it all seemed tainted now. But then he thought that this was just another way of loving his cousin, Louis said so himself. Albus was just so confused.

"That doesn't matter, Albus!" Louis seemed angry now that he thought what they did was wrong. " I love you, and I know you love me too. There is nothing wrong our love! "

Albus was still unsure, he thought that Louis had got this all wrong, that maybe he was just confused, but refrained from telling Louis so, as his reaction from last time was less than encouraging. Instead he just pulled up his clothing and curled up in a ball in the bed. Louis draped himself over Al and sighed. Albus just wanted to be alone.

" I'm tired now, Louis. I think I'm just gunna rest now,'K?" Before the older boy could reply a shout came up the stairs calling for them both. Al sighed.

"I'll be down in a minute Louis. Just tell mum, I'll be down in a minute." Albus stayed in his curled ball facing the wall, and didn't turn around even when Louis paused at the door.

" This is our secret,ok Al? Just between you and me. No one else would understand, you see?" Louis stepped over the threshold "Happy Birthday Albus Severus." and then Albus heard Louis feet retreating down the steps, towards their family.***

That had all been a few months ago and Al tried his hardest to not be left alone with his older veela cousin. He was just as confused then as he was now, and no where near the answers he needed as he couldn't ask for help from anywhere without questions being asked. He couldn't even ask Scor, his best friend for life. It was all too messy, too dangerous. And now here he was, with Louis staring at him unabashedly, unsubtly and most certainly hungrily, across the room at their their grandma's birthday. It was their secret he said! It was only to be between them because they wouldn't understand. Over the months Albus had to think about this he decided that he would just ignore it as much as possible. He would feel Louis eyes on him during meal times in the Great Hall and he would glance over only to turn quickly away when their eyes met. Albus had also never been more happy to be in Slytherin in his life. If Al was feeling anxious or worried about him and Louis then they would ask if he was alright and then move on, Slytherins never pried. They also took care of their own. If Albus's classmates felt that Al was getting upset by Louis they protected him, Slytherin show a united front in public, always, and to be honest since the war, if the Slytherins didn't have each other's backs then no one would.

Now though, Albus didn't have any Slytherins to help him out. He was on his own, and it seemed that Louis wanted to talk to Albus. Or something of the sort. Albus just knew that he didn't want that to happen again... well maybe. Albus more than anything didn't want to feel the same things he did last time. He didn't want his cousin to touch him, to tell that he loved him, to kiss him and hold him to make him feel things he never did before, and he certainly didn't want to like it.

That's it! Review...

Lauren Jane


	2. Chapter 2

I decided to continue this… I'm not sure if it seems a bit rushed, I just wanted to get them together and I was slightly impatient ! ;D Tell me if you think it's getting too deep too fast, I'd like constructive criticism…

Albus looked up to meet Louis eyes and started toward the group of trees at the edge of the Burrow's garden, away from the rest of the party and their family, away from certainty. Al's heart was pumping in his chest threatening to burst out of his rib cage and present itself for all the world to see, he was just _that_ nervous . Al and Louis needed to talk. He knew Louis was following him without having to looking behind, he could feel his presence. Always. They needed to sort this out. Al couldn't deal with having to avoid Louis wherever he went, at home, at Grandma and Grampa's, at school, anymore. Also, if he was honest with himself, he missed Louis. That, more than anything, was what was making Albus take initive and talk to Louis. He missed his cousin, the way they talked, and played and went on adventures. He missed their hugs and the way Louis would smile at him. His cousin never smiled his way at Albus anymore, now all Al could see was desperation in his eyes as Al adamantly ignored and avoided him, Al missed his smile. It was beautiful. Albus would almost put up with anything to just get things back to the way they were. So here he was, walking them towards the trees so they could talk.

As the secluded spot began to thicken with trees and get more densely populated with branches and other plant life, and the light took a noticeably darker turn, Albus came into a small clearing and looked around, he then stopped and leaned against a tree waiting for Louis to catch up with him and meet him in this spot. Al was quite confident that no one would find them or overhear anything where they were. Albus was nervous, this would be the first time he had talked to his cousin in months, just them alone, and he was unsure of how the meeting would go. Louis entered the clearing of sorts and Albus could feel his hands become slippery with sweat. The flaxen haired boy stalked toward his younger cousin with determination and that ever present look of desperation. How much Albus wanted to take that look away. Louis was one foot away from him now, if Al stepped forward they would be touching. He let his green eyes linger on Louis for longer than he had for months and felt suddenly like he wanted to cry, but decided this was not the time, he had to be strong to figure this all out. Louis raised a hand to Al's face and cupped his chin, the tenderness in this action made him feel as if he had made the whole thing up in his head. The incident on his birthday, the lingering looks, the desperate glances. Maybe it had never happened. Louis bent he head until his eyes were completely level with the raven haired boy. His eyes twinkled their crystal blue and his mouth quirked into a small smile. Looking at him like this Albus was sure he had made it all up and that it had never happened. He couldn't understand why then, at that moment, he felt slightly disappointed.

" Are you done avoiding me now, Albus?" The younger of the two almost laughed with relief, this was _his_ Louis! He was kind and tender, he held Albus with care. Albus didn't want to feel those other feelings, he decided, what he wanted was his Louis back. And here he was. Albus leapt forward and hugged the older boy with all his might. He breathed in and took in Louis scent and he felt safe once again. Louis clung onto Al with as much ferocity.

" Oh Louis, I've missed you!" Al tightened his hold and felt that nothing could ever go wrong again. Al had just imagined it. It was dream, or nightmare, Albus had made it up.

"I've missed you too." Came the reply.

" I'm so glad everything's back to normal, Louis. Everything's fine now." Albus felt Louis stiffen in his arms and wondered what he had said wrong. He moved his head from Louis shoulder back so he could face his older cousin, his favourite person in the world.

"Louis? What's wrong? Are you alright?" Concern and panic leaked into Al's voice, he didn't want Louis mad at him when they were just freshly reunited, and he wished that for once he could hide his real feelings, Louis was upset and he had to be strong to change that. Albus always felt he was the worst kind of Slytherin, as he had no mask to shield him from the cruel, merciless, world around him. He had no façade to hide behind, Scor said he'd learn in time, that he'd just need practice. How much he wanted, in times like these, to able to be a stoic figure involved but never in too deep.

" Is this why you're talking to me again? Because everything's gone back to _normal_? Nothing is the way it once was Al! I love you, and you need to understand that I will always think of you this way now. It won't go back to the way it was before. I can't... Don't you love me too, Albus? " Everything was falling apart, burning before Al's eyes. He loved Louis, of course he did, but what did that mean? It was all so blurry. Yes he loved spending time with him, he loved his hugs, Louis was one of his favourite people in the whole world. He also had, even though he had never let himself admit it before, liked kissing Louis, loved it even. The things Louis did to Al were also nice, they felt good, and the thought of doing them with some other than Louis made Albus cringe. He couldn't imagine it, it was too strange, too weird, too wrong. No one but Louis would ever do those things to him, he decided, then and there.

" Of course I love you Lou. You're my favourite." Louis looked like he was going to be the one to cry. The flaxen haired veela boy was at a loss of what to do. Albus had said he loved him, but did he even know what he meant by saying it? Nonetheless it made him feel strangely complete to hear Al say it. 'Of course I love you Louis.' He decided to take a chance. Louis pressed his lips against Al's and he knew then that he was lost.

Al felt Louis press his lips against his and felt his body being pressed up against the tree. Louis was kissing him as he had done last time, moving slowly in and out, caressing his mouth with each stroke of his tongue. Al was surprised when a moan escaped from his mouth into the air around them, but was pleased when the moan was echoed by the other boy. Louis began grinding his hips into his, making him feel slightly light-headed with all his senses alight form the pleasure Louis was gifting him with. When he began rutting in turn Louis stiffened and then began again in earnest. They broke away from the kiss, for some much needed air for them both, but the never broke their hip movements, now in a matching rythem. Louis rested his forehead on Albus' and they locked eyes. Al was scared to look away, if he did then maybe the spell would be broken and everything would be crashing around them once again. The sweat was gathering, and the heat between them smothering. Finally after what seemed like an eternity of building pressure Al felt his pants become wet with what he supposed was the sticky white stuff, soon after Al felt Louis stiffen and he too came. Coming down off of his high Al didn't know what to do next, where to look. He stared over Louis shoulder and stared into the darkened thicket of trees. Louis muttered " Scourgify" and Al was free from the unpleasant fluid in his pants.

" Albus, this is happening because we love each other. It's just a different type of love, you know that right? I'd never hurt you, I'd rather die than hurt you." Louis seemed desperate to prove to Al that what they were feeling was right and real, and Al wanted to believe him. Who were everyone else to judge them? He loved Louis, he couldn't love anyone else the way he loved Louis, he was sure of it. They had something special, now that he was able to face it properly he knew that he loved Louis in a not-so-cousin way. And it exhilarated him.

" I know that, Louis. And I love you too. Not just in a cousin way." Al whispered to Louis. He leant up and kissed Louis on the mouth just so he was sure. Louis closed his eyes on contact and hugged Al close to him once again. He looked happier than Albus had seen him months. He felt a sense of accomplishment and smugness to know that he was the one to make Louis feel so happy.

" But remember we can't tell anyone about this, not that I'm ashamed, if I could Al, I would shout it from the rooftops that I love you, but no one would understand it. They would say it didn't make sense, and that we are wrong to be together and I… I can't loose you." Albus already knew that he would never tell anyone about how he felt towards Louis. No one else could know. Even though Al had accepted what he felt fro Louis didn't mean he thought it was a good idea to tell anyone else about it. Not even Scor, his best friend for life, even though best friends are supposed to tell each other everything, he thought he could keep this one secret to himself, however.

" I know, Louis. I won't tell anyone. I promise."

It occurred to Louis that their family would soon begin to notice their absence and they decide to return to their families, with their secrets carried on their backs. For Albus it felt like a weight a lead.

The following day they, along with the rest of Hogwarts population , returned to school fresh back from the Christmas holidays. Albus felt better knowing that he wouldn't have to avoid Louis anymore, or be looking over his back searching for the Head Boy of the school. But the lead weight of this secret was going to be hard carry. What if Louis approached him in school? Surely he wouldn't, Louis wouldn't be that stupid, he was a Ravenclaw after all, and they always went with what a logical. And that simply wasn't.

Albus left with his family towards platform 9 3/4 in the vast Kings Cross Station. The feeling of going back to school was that of someone returning home after living in a different country for a long time. It was home, but it wasn't. Albus ran through the barrier after his brother and before his father. He knew his dad loved the Hogwarts Express, to his father Hogwarts was the home to which he would return to after living foreign. To his father the red Express train, brought the start of the journey which had made him one of the most respected and famous wizards in the world, to his father the Hogwarts Express started the journey of his life. Therefore whenever Harry Potter brought his children to the platform Albus always caught the wistful and nostalgic look on his fathers face. To him, his father was the most mysterious man in the entire world. There were hundreds of books and articles, and people to tell him about what his father had done, but very few could tell him who his father was. He wasn't sure that his father could answer it himself sometimes.

When Harry joined his son on the platform he felt his son slip his hand into his. Ginny and his youngest, his daughter Lily, were behind him and he could hear the excited chatter of his little girl to his wife about the potions classes and the charms she was learning and whether he and Ginny would buy her the new broom on sale the _Starlighter _for her birthday in January. He stood next to his youngest son. Harry knew when he looked down he would find his own eyes, his mothers eyes looking back at him. Albus was the child that he worried about most out of all his children. He was different to the others, to the rest of the family really. He was the quiet and competitive child of all of the Weasley grandchildren. He read instead of flew, he hated pranks and had a cunning mind, his best friend was a Malfoy, he was sweet and shy and forever brave. He saw many similarities between himself and his son, but Albus Severus would always be the braver of the two, to Harry, because his son embraced who he was, and became the Slytherin that Harry knew he was once destined to be, but was too scared to follow. He knew that Albus Severus was destined for great things, he just frightened that he would become lost on his way.

" Are you alright Albus Severus?" Harry seldom called his son 'Al' as he felt that it was an honor to be named after the greatest men that wizarding Britain had seen in modern history.

Al usually hated when anyone called him by his full name, it was just too long and sounded strange to the ear at first, but it was different when his father called him. He knew his father was proud to have known both men and to have them remembered them after the war, he called his second after the bravest men he had ever known. His dad felt an awful sense of loyalty toward people after they had done something for, 'The Greater Good.' He even got Severus Snape's portrait hung in the Headmaster's office.

" I'm fine dad. I really am, just can't wait to get back to the castle you know?" Harry smiled down at his son as if they were sharing a secret that no one else knew.

" I know. You'll miss the train if you don't get on soon. If you're having any trouble, any at all, Albus Severus, owl me straight away, or go straight to Louis, you hear me?" Green clashed with green and he knew he would never owl his dad if something went wrong, his dad would worry himself into the ground. He turned to walk away and gather his trunk as the Train began to blow it's second whistle.

" I hear you, Dad. I've got to go. I love you and Mum, see you at Easter!" He waved at his parents at the platform.

The journey to Hogwarts was uneventful. Albus soon found Scorpius on the train and they then together found a carriage and spent the journey with Al's cousin Rosie. The carriage was filled with the sounds of chatter and laughter and when the trolley lady came round they each bought far more than they would have been allowed under normal circumstances . They exited the train to meet the friendly Hagrid and when they sat down to the feast in the Great Hall, Albus was sure that the rest of the year would contribute to it being the best one yet. He was convinced that Louis wouldn't do anything illogical, unexpected and that he wouldn't do anything stupid. How wrong he was. Two weeks later Louis Weasley did the most unexpected and illogical thing Albus could think of.

Louis got a girlfriend.

* * *

So I'd love to hear from any readers out there. It would mean a lot to know there actually are readers:L

Lauren Jane


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I'm really sorry about the long wait. Studies have recently taken over, but enough excuses on with the show! :)

* * *

Her name was Henrietta McLaggen. She had long, silky, strawberry blonde hair that travelled down to her mid-back, crystal blue eyes that could almost give Scorpius a run for his money -people were always complementing Scorp on his eyes- not that Albus ever took notice of such things of course, even if there were all sparkly and pretty. Unlike Henrietta's, who even though was hailed by most of the Hogwarts population as the prettiest girl of all of the school, was just not anything special to Albus. Sure she was the only daughter of the Minister of Magical Games and Sports; Cormac McLaggen, and Al supposed she wasn't _that_ plain or ugly, she was the seeker on the Ravenclaw quidditch team and really smart ( naturally, as she was a Ravenclaw), she was really popular with all of the students in Ravenclaw and even Slytherin, and she was a sixth year prefect. But still nothing special in Albus's humble opinion.

Even though on paper she sounded like the perfect match for someone like Louis, it was just strange to see them together, and Al wasn't even counting the wrenching feeling in his gut that he had a sneaking suspicion was jealousy. No, they just seemed wrong together. Louis didn't need a female version of himself at his side. He didn't need someone that held all of the qualities that made Louis wonderful, he needed someone that could bring out this strengths by contrasting with him. Two opposites to make one whole. Ying to his Yang. Albus knew that Louis was one of the smartest people he ever met, so why was he acting so stupid! How could he not see that this was a bad idea from the start. Albus just couldn't fathom why someone as brilliant and special as his Louis would choose someone so wrong for him. He couldn't understand why he had chosen someone so unlike Al.

-S.U-

It had all started when Al- having just spent a particularly long time having to listen to Scorpius rant about how his hair just wouldn't stay the way it supposed to and if Albus expected to stay friends with him any longer he would simply have to stick his head in a hair taming potion every morning- had gotten peckish and decided to use his inherited invisibility cloak to sneak down to the kitchens and get a snack form some of the house elves. They loved to serve anyone that had anything to do with Harry Potter, so naturally they loved little Albus Severus, who so greatly resembled his famous father.

He had not-so-effectively gotten rid of Scorpius however, which was why he was accompanied by his best friend for life in getting a mid-night snack. It was during this night-time endeavour that Al had found his favourite person in a heated kissing session with, his now least favourite person in the world, Henrietta.

Albus and Scorpius had been, very masterfully, sneaking along the corridor that lead to the kitchens when Scorpius stopped in his tracks.

" What are you doing? Albus questioned " Why'd you stop?"

"Shhhh…" Scorpius tried, excitedly, to quieten him. " Do you hear that Al?"

Both the boys stood stock-still for a few moments and then Albus heard it. It sounded like panting, really weird, strangled panting. Scorpius motioned for him to move with him and they both moved toward the direction the noise was coming from. Scor had a mischievous air about him now and Albus wasn't too sure if this was a good idea anymore, but decided to follow none-the-less. He was curious as to what was making the noise.

They turned the corner and what Albus saw there made him regret letting his foolish curiosity get the better of him. This, this was something that Albus never needed to see, in his opinion. In the alcove in corridor was Henrietta McLaggen sprawled across his Louis. His cousin was kissing the girl just as he had done to Albus not so long ago. If he tried really hard, he could remember how it felt to be kissed the way Louis had him. He could remember the way his older cousin had held him close and kept him to his body and he couldn't help but feel that the blonde girl needed to die. How dare she touch what was his! It was only Scorpius's sniggers and the feel of his arm against Albus's that stopped him form fulfilling the master plots of revenge that were quickly forming in his head.

They started back towards the kitchens and the sounds of Louis and Henrietta's kissing escapades were faintly heard.

" God, Al what's wrong with you? It's not as if you expected that Louis had never kissed anyone before surely? He's Head Boy and Captain of the Ravenclaw team: he could get anyone he wanted." Scorpius whispered. They both stopped as they had reached the entrance to the kitchens and tickled the pear. Once they were inside the blonde boy continued at his normal volume; which was really loud and pompous. " Jeez Al, he's probably not even a virgin." Scorpius's statement did not dampen Albus's worry and had just instead started a whole new list of things he really needed to think about properly.

" You think he's… ya know… _done it_ ?" Albus questioned in a furious whisper. He couldn't imagine Louis doing any of the things he had done with Al to anybody else, but he must of learned it from somewhere. Albus wasn't sure if he really wanted to know or not.

" Oh come on Albus. How could he not have? He's a seventeen year old male! He'd have been crazy not to with all the attention from girls he gets." Scorpius spoke confidently and it was hard to find any fault in his logic. Louis did get a lot of attention from girls, and why wouldn't he take up on the many offers he was bound to be getting on a daily basis.

It was this thought that would haunt Albus for many hours, when they had returned to the dormitory and were in safely in there beds, and keep him wide awake during the night.

-S.U-

The next week Albus found himself reverting back to his old ways and expertly avoiding his flaxen haired cousin. He just get the image of him wrapped around another person other than himself. How could he have been so stupid? Of course Louis didn't really love him, he probably said that to all the people he kissed. Al usually never thought anything bad about his cousin but jealousy and hurt had clouded over this and he felt a certain entitlement to feel really, really mad. Therefore not talking to Louis seemed like a great idea.

Except that it didn't really help, Albus still felt crappy. Scorpius had even begun to notice. He had asked him, too many times to count, if there was something wrong and if he could do anything to fix it. He reasoned that your best friend fro life can't fix the problem then who could? Al appreciated the concern but there was really nothing Scor could do.

It was only when Al began to skip his meals in the Great Hall and instead get something in the kitchens when everyone else was in bed that Scorpius threatened to go to Louis. It was either that or write to one Harry Potter. Neither prospect sounded like a bundle of laughs to the blonde but it had to be done. When he said this to Al his best friends reaction surprised him. It seemed that Albus thought going to Louis about why he was upset was a fate worse than death- which was just weird because Scorpius would rather die than have anyone send a letter home to his father entailing that Scorpius was 'upset'- because Louis was Albus's favourite cousin and had always gone to him for everything. Was Louis possibly the reason Albus was upset?

This was when Scorpius decided to confront the blonde Weasley. What was to follow was one of the weirdest conversations Scorpius could ever remember ever having in his twelve years of life.

The blonde Slytherin approached the Head Boy of Hogwarts when dinner was over and he was once again without Al by his side.

" Have you done something to upset Albus Severus?" Scorpius pretty much demanded. He was never one to beat around the bush with matters that needed to be sorted out then and there. And this was definitely one of those times. Louis just blinked at him in confusion. Scorpius could imagine confusion being an almost unidentifiable state of mind for the Head Boy Ravenclaw. "_ Well?_" he continued impatiently.

Louis looked at his friends and told them ' not to wait up.' and that he'd ' catch them later.' This was, of course, met with moans and groans of disappointment from the seventh years and that Henrietta girl. Scorpius recognised her as the girl him and Al saw snogging Louis one night last week. It all seemed very boring and emotional to Scorpius. He shuddered to think of showing that much emotion in public. Louis friends finally gave up when they realised Louis was not going to join them soon.

" Why is Al upset? Did he say anything to you?" The older boy spoke urgently and looking around for on- lookers. Scorpius just looked at the boy in the eyes.

" If I knew why he was upset then I wouldn't have come to you." He said in exasperation. He then glared at the boy in front of him. He was sure that he was the reason that Albus was upset. Nothing else fit. "I'm just letting you know Weasley that if you upset Al I will not be happy. I will not have the only redeemable member of your vast family hurt. Not while he's my best friend." This statement was met with Louis own glare.

" And what exactly do you mean by that Malfoy?"

" I mean, stay away from him. He is obviously upset by something you did, I just don't know what yet. But I will find out, we tell each other everything, _everything_, Weasley, and when I find out how you upset him I won't let him near you. You've done enough damage as it his. He's even skipping meals!" Scorpius knew how anyone who knew Albus Potter at all would know how bad things had gotten when he stopped eating at least seconds of every meal.

" And who are you to order him around? He's not yours Malfoy, Al will always belong to me." And with that, Louis made a sharp turn and went to cool off some jealous steam. Leaving behind a stunned and shocked second year, blonde Slytherin.

The next day Scorpius persuaded Albus to come to eat breakfast and Louis and Henrietta were declared as a couple to all of Hogwarts.

It wasn't until Louis came to him in the middle of the night and he felt his touch again, and was reassured again and again that he was loved and that he belonged to no one else but Louis, that he wondered if all the secrets and hurt were all worth it.

* * *

Thanks for all the reviews, I really have to say they helped me actually continue. :) Hope it was worth the wait.

Lauren Jane


	4. Chapter 4

Um no excuses about how terribly long a wait this was, I've almost forgotten about the fic so no doubt any readers have… sorry. Also this is a little graphic and I find that really hard to write, actually I really suck at it :L

* * *

Al was naked.

Al was very naked and kissing an also very naked Louis.

The blonde boy nibbled on his ear and Albus felt an unexpected tug on his groin at the contact, oh yes he liked that. Louis elicted a deep husky chuckle and continued on his quest to find all the most sensitive places on his little cousins body. He ran his tongue along the vein that was protruding from Al's neck and kissed his pulse point and then started to run circles around his little pink nipples, licking and biting on them gently. Albus was completely lost. They were in the Room of Requirement on a bed that Louis want had conjured -Merlin, Albus loved magic. Then the sucking and biting on his nipples stopped and the blonde boy was blowing air on them, his nipples were really hard and honestly Albus had no idea they would react that way Louis however was onto his next idea and the magic of really hardened nipples was lost on him.

Louis was putting his fingers in his mouth and sucking on them.

Albus had no idea how simply sucking on fingers could be so sexy but, Merlin, Louis was damn good at it. When he removed his sticky spitty fingers from his mouth it was only to place them in Albus's. Al didn't really know what to do. He tried to copy the sexy way Louis had done it only moments before but he was sure he looked like a complete idiot. Louis however was moaning from the actions so Al kept licking and sucking on them, applying the same methods he did when he was eating one of those muggle ice pops Aunt Hermione kept in her freezer and gave to them on really hot days during the summer.

Suddenly the slurping and panting mantra in the room was broken by a startled yelp from Albus as he felt Louis place his fingers, which had just been in Al's mouth, in a place he had never been touched before. It was just one finger circling around the last place Al expected anything to be. It just seemed so dirty. But it would be a complete lie to say that he wasn't enjoying it, it felt like pent up tension, an anticipation for something else, something more, he just had no idea what it was.

He was sure Louis did though.

It was just when he started to push through the tightness, the most private place that Albus could think of, that suddenly the room was filled with other noises. Sobbing.

Albus looked up away from Louis to find all their family surrounding them, every aunt and uncle, his grandparents, little Lily. Every face in shock and disgust. His mother and grandmother crying and shame in every tear. Oh Merlin, his Aunt Fleur. Even Scoprius was there just staring at Al with complete hatred in his face. His father stood out the most though, the only silent one out of all of his family, he was just staring at Al, right into his eyes, into his souls and Al could tell that nothing was ever going to be the same again. A tear fell from his father's eye.

" I'm sorry Albus Severus, I can no longer call you my son. You are not worthy of my family name." His hero, his father just looked at him as if he was a stranger, or some slug that had crept in and ruined his favourite pair of shoes.

Albus turned and looked at Louis and what met his eyes was a complete monster. He had red eyes and reptile wings, he had a cruel smile and worst of all he had Henrietta at his side. He looked straight back at Al and spoke in a warped voice.

" It was all going to come out sometime Al. It was all going to be revealed how this is all your fault. How you came and kissed me first, how it was all your idea, I was innocent in all of this. You can't have possibly thought that all of this was going to keep quiet forever did you? Your guilty Albus Severus. You're just a dirty, shameful Slytherin after all, who would believe you over me? I'm Head Boy, Captain of the Ravenclaw team. You're just a little boy."

He could hear agreeing sounds coming from his family and then suddenly Scorpius's voice was there, calling his name, the whole room began to shake.

Al opened his eyes.

" Albus! Albus, are you Ok? Wake up!" Scorpius's frantic voice was bursting through his fog of sleep and Al could hear sobbing. It was coming from him. He opened his green eyes to meet the twinkling blue of his best friend for life. Al had no idea what was going on and it was only becoming clear to him that the events which had felt so terrifyingly real were, in fact, just a dream.

" Potter will you just shut up!" Anthony Nott mumbled angrily through a clear fog of sleep.

" Yeah quit your whining, you woke me up. Go to sleep for Merlin's sake." Sebastian Zabini grumbled from his bed. Albus knew he was going to be in trouble with the two other Slytherins tomorrow for waking them up in the middle of the night with his sobbing.

" Oh just, shut up and go to sleep the pair of you!" Scorpius retorted. He then looked at Albus with concern once again and then seemed to have come to a decision from the look in his eyes. " That's it push over. Yes, in the bed. That's it."

The blonde boy made himself comfortable in next to Al all the while letting his best friend splutter beside him. Really, it's not as if sleeping in the same bed meant anything _funny_.

" Scor, your not supposed to sleep in here. With me." Al whispered frantically. Albus was still feeling really strange after that dream it was all muddled up in his head. One thing was for sure though he had a far more vivid imagination than he previously thought. Some of the things that he had dreamt were really vivid. What he and Louis had been doing! Albus didn't even knew that he knew about those things… clearly he did. Therefore after such vivid and mindboggling dreams he didn't know if it was safe to sleep in the same bed as someone else, never mind his attractive best friend for life. He was clearly some kind of sex pervert! Oh Merlin what was he going to do? He would simply have to run away. There was nothing else for it, how else could he live in civilised society? He couldn't be let out amoungst other people, he was sexually perverted!

Oh his life certainly could have done without this.

" Never mind about the 'supposed to's' I'm sure we'll survive. Now push over your elbow is sticking dangerously close to my arse."

Al yelped and removed the offending elbow. Maybe he could just start the master plans tomorrow, he was after all very tired.

" Night Al."

" Night Scor."

Before he fell asleep Al swore he heard the soft 'sweet dreams' coming from Scor's direction, but it was simply so unlike him that he brushed it off as his imagination simply running wild once again.

-S.U-

Next morning the boys took their time getting down to breakfast as it was a glorious Saturday, while at breakfast Albus and Scorpius were joined by one Rose Weasley. For the whole of last year Rose had had the fascinating habit of blushing whenever she happened to catch Scorpius's eye, for the first ten minutes of the conversation anyway, and generally making a complete fool out of herself in front of the Slytherin table. Albus would have found all of this ridiculously funny- and did for the first two months- until it just got plain annoying. Scorpius had found a quick fix solution however, all he had to do was pick a fight with her and Rose would forget all about Scorpius Malfoy's amazing sparkling blue eyes. So it was common place for any conversation with the three of the involved to begin with an insult. Rose this year seemed to be cured of her crush (or at least just hiding it better) and had stopped all the blushing, the insults however had just become habit.

" Hello dear Rose, you're looking particularly ugly today." Rose just looked him sweetly in the eyes and smiled a sugar coated smile.

" Why thank you Darling, your looking frightfully disgusting the morning yourself."

Al had never bothered to get involved with the strange dynamic

They had going on and was glad not to have to come up with a fresh insult every time he lade eyes on either his best friend for life (who he saw every minute of everyday during school) or his best friend/ cousin (who he saw 99% of the summer holidays) he'd be exhausted.

" Al, Louis just asked me to remind you that if you still want help with that project you need to go to him." Rose was looking at him imploringly. It was probably because he couldn't help the worry that crossed his face as he thought about if he should meet up with the Head Boy, Al wasn't quite sure if he should go to the Room of Requirement to meet up with Louis after the dream the night before.

" What project is that Al?" Scor was looking at him suspiciously. He was every single class with Scorpius Malfoy so Al knew it would be just plain stupid to lie to him.

" Um… herbology?" Albus almost cringed at the way it came out almost as a question. Instead of trying to come up with a more intelligent lie he turned his attention back to Rose ." What time did he say to meet up Rosie?"

" Uhhh, I think he said to meet you at half ten, which is in ten minutes." Rose said lifting her head up from her watch and was about to ask her cousin if he had heard anything from back home when she realised that Al was already half way out of the Great Hall.

-S.U -

Albus reached the Room of Requirement only ten minutes late, which was a miracle when you had to run up to the seventh floor and use the tricky stairs that moved. He was quite proud of himself actually. Albus was just regaining his breath back when the door appeared and he entered the room. Inside was a comfortable living room set, complete with a fireplace, a lamp, two couches and coffee table, in the back of the room was a big bed.

Al gulped. Was what happened in his dream going to happen here? If so would he regret it as much as he had in the dream? If he got in any deeper with Louis the more he was shaming his family, the more he was tainting himself. And then there was still that problem of Henrietta.

" Hello, Alby." Louis came up to him and kissed him in welcome to the room. It was a great kiss too, one that he had come to expect from Louis.

" Hi, Louis." Albus was ashamed to admit that the greeting came out distinctly more breathless than he had intended. He cleared his throat and started again. " Hello, Louis."

Louis just chuckled. "Oh mon cherie, you are too adorable." He made as if to kiss Al again but Al moved away. He really needed to sort things out first, like the stupid bint Henrietta.

" No Louis, listen. I just, I think we need to talk for a little bit. The kissing and _stuff _is great, it really is. I… um I'm really enjoying but… but I think we need to do other things too, ya know? Like how we used to before? We used to just talk all the time and play chess and other games too. I guess… I think we should just lay low for a little while. I mean you even have a _girlfriend _now Louis. Isn't she getting even a little suspicious? And Scorpius definitely thinks something's up. We need to just do other things… maybe? " Woo, at least he had said it straight. Albus felt like there was such a weight lifted that he felt like laughing. He really didn't realise how much he actually wanted to say all these things. He looked up at Louis.

He did not look happy.

" Of course I'd love to other things with you Alby. I just wanted to explore the things we had never done before, but if you want to those other things too then sure, of course we will. And as for Henrietta, she's just a cover, so that no one will suspect us, but if she's bothering you that much then of course I'll break up with her." Louis kissed Al on the head. Albus could hardly believe his luck. Was it really that easy?

" Really? You'll break up with her?"

" Oh course Alby. As long as you stop being friends with Scorpius Malfoy."

Oh shit…


End file.
